User blog:Sneddongirls4ever/Fake News Article about CBeebies being scary for Kids
OK, I don't know what I was thinking when I came up with this... PARENTS FIND CBeebies FRIGHTENING FOR KIDS! By Kasia Haddad 8/28/2008 Recent members of the S.N.U.H. Parents’ group have been picketing outside the BBC Television Centre in London, after having sent several complaint letters to the English pubcaster BBC (British Broadcasting Cooperation), reporting that their flagship pre-school channel, CBeebies, contains programmes that has been deemed too scary for their young children. The protest began earlier this year, but the actions began to cumulate as early as 2006. “I’m not letting my son dd1 watch CBeebies anymore,” Mrs. Merseyside, a Sheffield-based 48-year old mum of three, reported, “not since Teletubbies and In the Night Garden terrified him.” Teletubbies, a children's show dating back to 1997, was produced by Ragdoll Productions for the BBC. It is about 4 colourful characters with TV tummies who run around a green grassy hill dome and eat pink custard. In the Night Garden, also made by Ragdoll's Andrew Davenport, streamed Teletubbies' success 10 years later. It is about a blue character sailing away to an island garden populated by more than 20 characters. "CBeebies seemed like fun at first,” Mrs. Jamadadie, a Cardiff-based mum of twins, explained, “something to keep my twins and Henry occupied and get them to learn and think, until they began showing The Fimbles, now they’re too scared to watch!” Fimbles, a children's show having been seen since 2002, is about 3 stripy dollies who find things and hear stories in their habitat of Fimble Valley. Merseyside also reports that her eldest daughter Lisa, who watched since launch in 2002, was also frightened by Andy Pandy, a 2001 reboot of the 1950's children's show. Ms. Gallanto, an Edinburgh-based mum of 2, complained about the character Tamba from Tikkabilla scaring both her children to the point of them having nightmares. “I think CBeebies may be messing up our current generation,” Hampshire-based Mr. Anders said. “My little girl Emily-Rose and her younger brother Matthew used to be fine, until they saw the Manhattan Toy Zylon Dragon Baby Bach/“Baby Einstein” and all of a sudden they began eating garlic and they even made crosses!” Baby Einstein, a DVD-originating series, has featured some scary moments over its past 10 years of life. So far, there has been no known action from the Beeb about these problems. Another father reported that LazyTown, a show about a live-human girl whose uncle is a puppet, scared his son. And another mum said that Step Inside, a series that inspires children to read, terrified her daughters to the point where they wouldn’t want to read stories. The show depicts a house with a monstrous face and a creepy narrator. “We’re very concerned about this,” Mr. Regan said. “CBeebies is meant to educate our kids, not terrify them. How can we help get our LOs prepared for school, when the characters instead send them crying for their mummies?” Another parent in the group, Mrs. Read, recommended Nick Jr, Viacom's pre-school channel, as a safer alternative to CBeebies, “When we began to do away with CBeebies after it gave our sons recurring nightmares, we managed to find that Nick Jr. was a much safer, cleaner alternative. It has shows for older kids Dora, Blue's Clues, You Do Too, and The Backyardagains, that entertain viewers in the process!” Like CBeebies, Nick Jr.'s days are broken into zones, with a celebrity reading a bedtime story before closedown. “I wanted to switch Lisa over to Playhouse Disney,” Merseyside said, “but I’m afraid it will just brainwash her. And he’s not too old for Pop Channel yet, either.” -© 2008 the National Requirer Category:Blog posts